The present invention relates to a barbecue oven and, more particularly, to a barbecue oven having an upper compartment and a lower compartment designed for use by commercial establishments. The upper compartment has shelves carried by a rotating shaft, which rotating shaft extends downward through the lower compartment. Meats being barbecued are located on the rotating shelves.
The heat and smoke for barbecuing are created in the lower compartment and flow through flues in the side walls to the upper compartment. However, the flues and shaft are constructed to (1) allow for steam cleaning of the upper compartment without water flowing to the lower compartment, and (2) prevent cooking grease from dripping from the upper compartment to the lower compartment.